Help Me by Nick Carter
by Misty8
Summary: This is a songfic set to the song "Help Me" by Nick Carter, about what's really inside Amy's head.


AN- I though that it might be interesting to get inside Amy's head for once and see what she sees in Colin, Ephram, and even Dr. Brown. I don't own "Everwood", Nick Carter, or the song "Help Me", so don't even try to sue me. . . all you'll get is what in my pocket. Anyone want a gum wrapper? Penny? Lint?  
  
Help Me by Nick Carter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wish I could define,  
  
All the thoughts that cross my mind.  
  
It seems too big for me to choose,  
  
I don't know which one's to lose. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Colin!" I smiled as I walked into his hospital room. The smile was soon just plastered on my face. I seem to always think that I'm going to walk into this room and see him smiling back at me. Some doctors say that people in a coma are aware of their surroundings, so I tried to keep my voice cheerful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've fallen down so hard.  
  
I think I'll never see your light,  
  
Bouncing off of me,  
  
Shining down here from your eyes. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Sherri's having her annual party this weekend on her father's yacht. I know how that was your favorite party of the year. Do you remember what I told you about Ephram? Well, his dad, the world famous neurosurgeon or whatever, is going to take a look at you next week. Then maybe we'll be together again, just like old time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me to figure out the difference,  
  
Between right and wrong,  
  
Weak and strong,  
  
Day and night where I belong. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I fought the tears back as hard as I could, but one succeeded in falling down my eye and caressing my cheek. Colin had been in a coma for almost a year now, and he wasn't any better. Dr. Brown was my only chance. All my hopes were centered on Ephram's dad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me to make the right decision,  
  
Know which way to turn,  
  
Lessons to learn,  
  
Just my provision. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I brushed my hand away across my face to wipe away the tear. I looked up and saw Ephram standing right outside the door. I jumped up and opened the door. I must've had a startled look on my face because the first thing he said was "Surprised to see me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's like I got the signals crossed,  
  
With messages I can't decode,  
  
Half asleep, never wide awake,  
  
In a complete overload. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, yeah, what are you doing here? I asked with my eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"My dad had to come up to do some paperwork or whatever before he could look at Colin." He glanced at Colin, lying perfectly still in the bed. "So anyways, I decided to come with him to see if you were here."  
  
I studied his face for a moment, searching for another reason. He couldn't have just come up here, on a two hour trip, jut to check up on me? It didn't make sense.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I got so much information here,  
  
And nothing I can really grasp,  
  
I should know the truth,  
  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I brushed it off, and turned to face Colin. "So, Colin," I started as I walked up to the side of his bed. "This is Ephram, the great piano player that I told you about." I smiled at Ephram, "And Ephram, this is Colin."  
  
He played along, "Please sure to finally meet you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me,  
  
Figure out the difference,  
  
Between right and wrong,  
  
Weak and strong,  
  
Day and night where I belong. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I smiled and looked at them both. "He likes you," I told Ephram. I thought for a minute- these are my two best friends in the entire world. The ones I was closest to, that I could tell anything to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me make the right decisions,  
  
Know which way to turn,  
  
Lessons to learn,  
  
And just what my purpose is here. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard another knock at the door. Ephram turned around first and exclaimed, "Dad!" Sure enough, Dr. Brown was standing in the doorway. I let him in.  
  
"Hello," he replied. "I just thought that I ought to come up and see Colin before everything starts next week."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh, wanna know you more than anything.  
  
I need you, in my every dream you're there for me.  
  
You love me for who I am,  
  
Oh I'm no angel just an ordinary man"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, Colin. I'm Dr. Brown; I'm going to take a look at you next week. I was hoping that maybe we could get you all fixed up and back to school for your junior year next semester." I smirked at the thought as I listened in; he hadn't been in school since our freshman year. Sophomore year had been a little lonely. That is, until Ephram moved here. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle,  
  
Trying to understand why I can't, whys this such a riddle?  
  
Got my eyes crossed,  
  
Thinking' so hard and I know I'm missing' the mark"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ephram had moved here, everything changed. I found a new sense of hope for Colin. Ephram also had this profound honesty that didn't exist in my friends. When my "friends" dis-invited him to a party, he didn't gloss it over and pretend that everything was okay, he yelled at me. He knew I was better that that and was angered at me for it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can you help me sort out all this information?  
  
I'm just racking' my brain, paying attention  
  
But I m still lost and at all cost  
  
I . . . I gotta know"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up sharply and saw Ephram studying my face.  
  
"What?" I asked sternly, perhaps too sternly.  
  
"Nothing, you just looked deep in thought."  
  
I looked at Dr. Brown, he didn't seem to notice, and he was still talking to Colin.  
  
"Sorry about that, he believes that Colin knows everything that happens around him," Ephram apologized.  
  
I smiled, "I hope he does too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Help me figure out the difference,  
  
Between right and wrong, weak and strong,  
  
Day and night,  
  
Where I belong. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Brown and Ephram left. I walked over to Colin's bed and took his hand, "We'll be alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help me, make the right decisions  
  
Know which way to turn,  
  
Lessons to learn,  
  
And just what my purpose is here. . ." 


End file.
